Research Education Core: Research Education About Cancer and Health (REACH Core) Core Leaders: Graciela A. Unguez, NMSU; Julian Simon, Fred Hutch Core Key Personnel: Ernesto Moralez, NMSU; India Ornelas, Fred Hutch [The content of this REACH Core is identical in the NMSU and Fred Hutch proposals] Abstract: The U54 Partnership requests a third cycle of U54 support for a research education core designed to deliver the highest impact for the two institutions and the NIH with regard to shared missions for research education in cancer, health disparities, and preparation of future scientists who will contribute to the diversification of the biomedical research workforce. This Research Education About Cancer and Health (REACH) Core is validated by the exceptional success of the educational components collectively known as the Integrated Training and Evaluation Core (ITREC) in previous U54 Partnership funding cycles. Based on our experience facilitating undergraduate and graduate research internships, in addition to feedback from the PSC, Study Section reviewers, and alignment with institutional resources, the proposed REACH Core will expand the Partnership?s research education portfolio and impact by offering networking and professional development opportunities for students to be involved in all transdisciplinary aspects of the U54 Partnership. The specific aims of this Core are to: 1) Implement integrated biomedical research education programs, with an emphasis on cancer and/or health disparities research, across a spectrum of academic levels to diversify the pipeline of students from underrepresented (UR) groups in the scientific workforce contributing to biomedical and population health research; 2) Provide concurrent and on-going support for academic and professional goal attainment among program participants; 3) Conduct formative assessments to measure strengths and inform areas for improvement of research education activities to meet the diverse needs of participants; 4) Maintain and enhance current long-term tracking tools in concert with the Planning & Evaluation Core to offer sustained scientific advisory support to participants within the U54 Partnership. To achieve these aims, we have developed a portfolio of eight activities that prioritize the current needs to promote and heighten cancer research education that is focused on undergraduate and graduate students at both institutions. Specifically, research-intensive experiences in cancer, cancer health disparities and related biomedical research for students that participate in Fred Hutch summer internships and students working in labs of funded U54 at the NMSU campus will be supplemented with additional educational initiatives that include: 1) preparation of an Individual Development Plan, 2) Responsible Conduct of Research, 3) Strategic Team Science Building (STSB) activities that provide opportunities for students to be exposed to and engage in team science research projects and foster transdisciplinary interaction, 4) team-led Shared Resources Research Workshops. We will evaluate the long term impact of this Core on meeting the four specific aims proposed and the level to which the REACH Core helps achieve the short, medium, and long-term outcomes of the U54 Partnership to maintain, strengthen, and evaluate our effective research education programs for current and future underrepresented scientists.